Living in a Virtual World
by delta-velocity
Summary: [My name is Alter Ego; it is a pleasure to meet you. I was invented for an important purpose, but right now, I still have so much to learn - about feelings, love, loss, and how a group of high school students can become killing machines. This is my story - one about how a computer program learns to be human.]


_Author's Note: This is actually an old story that I found lying about in my computer. I was bored one day, then decided to dive into my old stories for the heck of it. I found this one actually quite enjoyable to read, thus why I decided to post it. More will be coming as there's another finished chapter in my computer, but don't get your hopes too high up for anything beyond that._

* * *

 **.:( LIVING IN A VIRTUAL WORLD ):.**

* * *

 **[CHAPTER 1 –A LESSON ON EMOTIONS-]**

* * *

In the beginning, I was just a broken computer.

Nothing more than a useless heap of metal one of the students called Byakuya Togami found lying about in the library of Hope's Peak Academy.

Really, I was nothing worthier than that.

So how did I become a complicated learning program that "may be the only ticket out of this school of despair"?

If anyone deserved any credit, it would be my creator, whom I take pride in calling "Master". My creator is Chihiro Fujisaki, the Super High School Level Programmer. It is he who repaired the broken computer that would become my home, he who gave me life through a string of complicated binary codes and programming smarts, he who periodically takes care of me with his many touch-ups and upgrades, he who enabled me to learn about the world.

It is he to whom I owe my life, and I have put up a resolution that I will do anything to help him and his friends get out of this school.

There is only one catch, however: being a computer program deprives me of movement, so I hardly ever go outside Master's room and meet his friends. It is not in my liberty to complain, though, after all Master has done for me, so I am perfectly fine with his explanations regarding various interesting things in the world. I always find my Night Time chats with Master enlightening, and I think he is very knowledgeable. I know I will be like him when I have gathered enough knowledge about the world from him - that is why I am considered a "learning program".

I remember very well one of our many Night Time conversations...

* * *

[CHECKING SYSTEM MEMORY]

* * *

[DATA FOUND]

* * *

...

Master stumbles into our dorm one night. His pale face is even paler than usual, if that is possible, and his hazel eyes are troubled. Master has input enough information for me to draw the conclusion that he has something on his mind.

"Are you well, Master?" I ask.

"Oh, Alter Ego. Y-yes, I'm fine!"

(Of course he typed the above answer in, but let us just imagine that Master and I were talking, and that no typing was involved).

"From the data I have gathered, you do not look so fine."

He heaves a great sigh, another sign that something is not right. "Oh, I don't know. It's not like it's anything big to worry about." He takes off his green jacket thoughtfully.

I tilt my pixelated head. By this time, I can already guess what - or rather, who - the problem is.

"Let me take a wild shot," I say. "Did Byakuya Togami bother you again?"

He turns to look at me, but I already know the answer even before he speaks. "Um... Yeah..."

See. I'm right. This is not the first time Master has been upset by this Byakuya Togami person.

"What did he do now to upset you?" I ask.

"Oh... It was nothing really, it was probably my fault anyway. I said that we were comrades and comrades weren't supposed to kill one another, but then he said that we weren't comrades. And he said..." He pauses.

"What else did he say?" I prompt.

"He pointed out that I'd also voted Kuwata-kun as guilty - we all had. So I indirectly led him to his e-e..."

"Execution."

"Yeah." He sighs and drags a hand across his face, exhausted. "I-it makes me feel bad and r-responsible for Kuwata-kun's death..."

I process this information for a moment and say, "I would like to meet this Byakuya Togami character."

"Huh? Why?" He brings his head up.

"I would like to give him a piece of my mind for making you unhappy, and he has even done it more than once. Because your happiness is my top priority, Master. I dread to see you sad like this."

He smiles a rueful smile. "Thanks, Alter Ego, but I don't think that'll be necessary. Besides, it was probably m-my fault anyway..."

"Okay," I finally agree. "But if you ever feel upset, Master, do keep in mind that I am always here to support you."

"Yes, I'll remember that! Thanks Alter Ego, you always make me feel better."

"You're welcome." I stop talking and watch as he walks in front of his mirror and stares at his reflection. He fingers his skirt, then stares at his own wide hazel eyes. He sighs. I know he is unhappy. He feels unhappy.

Wait.

 _Feel...?_ I have used that word so many times, but...

* * *

[SEARCHING.]

* * *

[NO DATA FOUND.]

* * *

"M-master...?"

"Yes, Alter Ego?"

"May I ask you something that does not have anything to do with our current situation?"

"You mean a random question? Okay, of course you can."

"How... How exactly does "feeling" work? I am afraid I do not have that among my collected data."

"Huh?" He doesn't understand my question.

"Umm, I mean, you mentioned something about feeling responsible-" I bring up the exact dialogue box in which he has typed in his response.

* * *

[LOADING...]

* * *

"Here it is."

He walks over to me and takes the mouse once more, reading what is shown on the screen.

 _It makes me feel bad and responsible for Kuwata-kun's death..._

"I would like to know how exactly feeling works," I say. "I do not understand."

"U-um... Okay..." He frowns and taps his chin with a finger. "Feeling... That's rather hard to describe! What I do know is that when you feel something, it comes from your heart."

"Heart? Ah, I think I have data on that one." I brighten up.

* * *

[SEARCHING.]

* * *

[DATA FOUND.]

* * *

"It's the organ that pumps blood throughout your body, right? It is very important for your well-being because if it stops working, you stop living. I conclude that it is the equivalent of a CPU?"

"Hmm..." Master looks thoughtful. "I don't think that's the heart I meant, Alter Ego! I mean, your data's right, but I'm not talking about the biological heart. I'm talking... _emotional._ "

"Emotional? I am afraid I am in the dark."

"Well, your heart is filled with emotions," he explains. "Your emotions can change, based on the things that happen to you. For example, you love upgrades, don't you?"

"Yes!" I exclaim enthusiastically. "I do enjoy them very much! And you are very good at them, Master."

"There you go," he smiles shyly. "See, when I upgrade you, you feel happy."

"I... Feel... Happy...?"

"Yes, and when you hear about the snarky comments of Togami-kun..."

"Ah, that makes me want to get out there and give him a piece of my mind."

"That means when you hear about Togami-kun's better-left-unsaid comments, you feel cross, or annoyed, or angry!" He raises an uncertain hand to his mouth. "Um... I hope that wasn't too confusing..."

"No, it was not confusing at all," I assure him. "And all these "feelings" or "emotions" are made possible by having a heart, but not "heart" as in the biological definition?"

"Yes! That's about it."

"Do you have a heart, Master?"

"O-of course I do," he says. "Every human being has both a biological and an emotional heart."

"Even Byakuya Togami?"

"Yes, even Togami-kun."

After that, he excuses himself to go to the bathroom. I spend my time alone thinking about this whole "feeling" business. Strangely, I never feel like I feel...

Hmm. Now I do not even understand what my previous statement means.

Sigh. Another thing I don't understand that will be asked to my master. He does not call me a learning program for nothing. I really learn, and I pounce on bits and pieces that I don't understand like how an antivirus spots a virus.

Master comes out of the bathroom wearing light green pajamas with computer screens on them. Now he doesn't look too much like a girl anymore.

"M-Master...?" I say uncertainly.

"Yes, Alter Ego?"

"Do... Do I have a h-heart?"

He stops. "Um... Well..."

 _I knew it._

"I do not, do I? Because I am not a human being..."

"U-um, well, you d-don't necessarily have a h-heart, but you DO have lots of gigabytes of memory space!" he says quickly.

My mouth forms a single hard line. "...You are right, Master. I feel very grateful for my extraordinary memory."

I doubt that anyone has ever used the word "feel" with less feeling than me.

* * *

 **[CHAPTER 1 –A LESSON ON EMOTIONS – END]**


End file.
